


A little break from things

by Fibo



Series: Tooth rotting fluff [1]
Category: League of Legends, kda - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Cat Cafe, F/F, Fluff, Head cannon: Irelia is Akali’s sister and shen trains at her dojo, K/DA goes to Japan!, RAMYUUUUN, The girls go on a trip, Wholesomeness, akali is an adorable little bean, we need more akalynn fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibo/pseuds/Fibo
Summary: The girls are tired from rehersals, and Ahri suggests they go on holiday. Akali wants then  to go to Japan with her and meet her parents(so she says, she just wants to go to the cat cafe). Lots of fluff and akalynn moments!
Relationships: Ahri/Sona Buvelle, Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Series: Tooth rotting fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926010
Comments: 9
Kudos: 160





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo sorry if I jebaited any of you into thinking a new chapter is up! Fear not, I am not dead and the next one is gonna be a long one!! I've made a little discord server by the way if anyone feels like joining to chill or discussing whatever! (https://discord.gg/JXGqb83)

After hours of rehearsals and dance practice, even Kai’sa was burnt out. Akali on the other hand was practically dead to the world; eyelids drooping and clinging onto Evelynn as if she was her life source, it’s safe to say that she was tired. 

“We need to take a break,” Evelynn whispered, softly to not disturb her precious rogue who was resting on her shoulder. Her tender hearted nature that was so rarely shown to the media was on full display for everyone to see as she carefully parted Akali’s bangs so they wouldn’t be a bother to her.

Ahri suddenly straightened up, expression brightening as she came up with an idea. “Right! We should take a short vacation. I know a great place so just trust me guys!” Kai’sa gave a little nod to signify her agreement and Akali let out a cute groan of acknowledgement

"I'm not sure I like Ahri's great ideas" Evelynn replied, in a voice used for teasing.

The FOXY model let out an annoyed whine at Evelynn, ears and tails drooping like a sad puppy.  
“Why do you all have to bully meeeee! I’m meant to be the leader!” she exclaimed

“Sorry unnie, but you are very bullyable if you know what I mean!” Kai’sa replied, quietly giggling at her leader’s expense along with Akali, who was no longer sleepy but still insistent on resting her head on Evelynn’s shoulder.

“I hate you all” Ahri replied, before breaking down into a laughing fit. Truth be told, there was nothing humorous about the conversation but the girls were so tired they found anything funny.

\-------------------------------

The girls were walking back into their home from the garage after driving from the dance studio to get some much deserved rest when Akali thought about bringing them back to her home town in Japan for their little vacation. She could finally honour the promise she made to show them her dojo! Mayym and Tahno are there too so she could finally introduce her girlfriend to her parents. The rapper soon had a smile on her face after thinking about getting Ahri to try Mayym’s spicy ramyun. The smile she had soon grew exponentially wider and she started giggling to her self when she imagined Ahri’s face after trying her Oka-san’s massively spicy ramyun.

“What are you laughing at, Kali?” Evelynn asked. She felt a fuzzy warmth spread through her chest when she looked at Akali’s joyful state. These little innocent moments were what made the wild and rumbustious diva fall in love with the adorable freestyler.

“We should go to Japan for our holiday!” Akali exclaimed, “ You will finally get to meet my Kaa-san and Tou-san! And try the food! Kaa-san makes the best ramyun in the world!”

“Even better than Kai’s ramyun?” Evelynn asked, knowingly putting Akali in a tough spot as she loved flustering her precious rapper as much as she did spoiling her.

Akali hesitated, not knowing what to do or say in this predicament she was so unwillingly thrust into. After a few seconds of silence, Kai’sa burst into a round of guffawing laughter, and soon all of the girls except Akali were laughing at her flushed cheeks and confused state. Evelynn had a fond gleam in her eye as she took in the sight of Akali’s reddening cheeks, and her heart skipped a beat as Akali buried her head in her chest while screaming “URUSAIIII” at Ahri and Kai’sa. The rapper was honestly too adorable for her own good in Evelynn’s eyes.

“I’m down to go to Japan with you Kali,” Evelynn replied tenderly, hand gently patting Akali’s head which was still hidden in her chest.

“Jokes aside, we would love to go with you! We can finally go to that cat café you are always going on about!” Ahri replied, while Kai’sa nodded along in approval.

“So we’re actually doing it?” Akali asked, suddenly not flustered anymore as her excitement got the better of her once she heard the words “cat” and “café” put together.

“I’ll book the tickets if you stop hugging me for a moment and allow me to get the keys!”


	2. Sleepy 'kali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls head out to the airport and onto a flight for Osaka airport!

Akali was not a morning person. Evelynn knew that, but with the last plane being at 7am, she had no choice. The maknae was wearing a white pullover hoodie and long tracksuit bottoms which looked like they were fresh out of the drawer.

“Kali, you can sleep on the car. We’ve got to go now! You were the one was so excited to go to Japan so you better move that cute butt of yours!” Evelynn exclaimed. 

“Hnnnnrgh... sleeepy” came the mumble from Akali, who was currently falling asleep on Evelynn’s suitcase. She had only managed to get 6 hours of sleep due to playing video games with Kai’sa for too long. This might be considered an adequate amount of sleep for most, but to the baby of K/DA it was not.

Evelynn sighed as she picked Akali up and carried her over to the car as if she was another piece of luggage.The rapper was deposited on the front seat and Evelynn fastened her seatbelt for her. When the diva got up to grab the other suitcases and the rest of the girls, she was abruptly pulled back down by none other than the maknae of K/DA.

“Noooo don’t leave me, Evie so warm” Akali mumbled, snuggling closer to “Evie” and wrapping her in a hug.

“As much as I want to stay in this position darling, we have to leave now. Our plane won’t wait for us rogue.” Evelynn fondly replied. Every time Akali did anything like this, the once wild diva would feel a warm, fuzzy sensation spread across her chest. Oh how she wanted to just stay and cuddle with the adorable freestyler, but that can wait. They have been sleeping in the same bed ever since they got together, but Evelynn still treasures every moment they are together as if it was the last. Her heart skipped a beat as Akali subconsciously nuzzled closer to her neck. How she wished that cute face was somewhere else right now, doing something else...

Evelynn mentally slapped herself and pulled away from Akali. She had suitcases to move and 2 girls shout at. She cannot allow her mind to wander further down the gutter than where it already was. 

Akali let out a needy whine when she felt Evelynn get up, and that adorable sound almost convinced the siren to stay. 

“I’ll be back okay? I’m just going to grab foxy and Kai and we’ll be on our way to the airport darling.” Evelynn softly said.

———————————————————

The ride to the airport was mostly uneventful, with Evelynn driving the other three were fast asleep. Much to the amusement of Evelynn, Kai’sa ended up sleeping on Ahri’s shoulder in the back seat, and being the sleep huggers that both of them are, they ended up cuddling. They woke up just after Evelynn parked her car, but not before the diva could sneak in a photograph of the rare sight. This was solid gold teasing material for Evelynn.

Ahri groaned when she started to wake up. She was holding something but she didn’t remember bringing a pillow. “Odd” she thought, but as soon as she blinked away the remnants of sleep and saw the mass of black and teal hair that was hugging her, she let out a small scream.

“AISH! KAISA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUGGING ME WHEN I WAS ASLEEP!” She shouted, completely flustered at the strange situation. Evelynn’s vixen like laughter could be heard and to other two were jolted out of sleep by the noise. 

“Aigo,” she sighed, holding her face in her hands. The Foxy model was sure she would not see the end of Evelynn’s teasing until the end of this trip.

“What would Sona say if I sent her this image gumiho?” Evelynn said in a casual, offhand manner whilst showing the flustered model said picture. Evelynn had an evil gleam in her eyes as she quickly sent it to the K/DA group chat.

“NOOO! Don’t drag Sona into this! She has a reeally bad jealousy issue! Last time I had to bake her a cake and pamper her for over half a week because she got jealous of me hanging out with the special effects team for too long!” Ahri exclaimed in a whiney manner, ears pressed flat against her head whilst trying to give Evelynn her puppy eyes in hope that it could change her mind.

“I want to try Unnie’s baking!” Akali excitedly said.

“Kai help me delete the photo from Eve’s phone! What would Sivir think!” Ahri exclaimed, hoping to form an alliance against Evelynn.

“Sivir knows I’m a cuddler when I sleep so I’m fine with the photo foxy~” she said in a sing song voice.

———————————————————

Sometime later in a private message between ahri and Sona:

Sona: ahri is there something your hiding from me?

Ahri: nononononono baby u got it all wrong Kai just hugged me while I was sleeping and I didn’t realize!!! Please believe me 👉 👈

Sona: your gonna have to make it up to me...

Ahri: I’m going to japan for 3 days so I’ll visit when I’m back! <3

Sona: be a good girl and bring the collar when you visit (๑・ω-)～♥”

———————————————————

The leader of K/DA’s cheeks abruptly went bright red once she read the message from the one and only DJ Sona. She quickly turned the other way to avoid letting the girls see her flushed face and excused herself to go to the lounge bathroom, which was as luxurious as the lounge and built out of a dark wood and marble. She pulled out her phone again when she felt it vibrate, only to quickly shove it back into her pocket as she let out a small squeak when she saw the captioned image of Sona in a highly compromising position. It read: “I hope you know what your missing on your trip to Japan~”

———————————————————

Meanwhile, the other three went to the duty free store to buy that plushie Akali demanded she got. Akali was walking in front with a spring in her step, followed by Evelynn and Kai’sa. They were watching over her as if she was their daughter, which in a way she was by being their maknae.

“Eve, you really are whipped.” Kai’sa said whilst looking at Akali’s joyful state. “You spoil her too much y’know?”

“Well well well, look who’s talking here,” Evelynn replied in an amused voice, “wait until I bring the pizza girl here, then we’ll see who’s whipped.” 

“I’m not as whipped for Sivir as you are for our maknae Eve.” 

“What about that time when you drove out at half past midnight to help her deliver her last order when her bike broke?” Evelynn shot back, a smirk making its way onto her face as she saw the dancers pink hued cheeks.

“Umm, kali wanted that shiba plushie.” Kai’sa said, looking away and pointing at the giant fluffy dog on the shelf which was being wrapped in a bear hug by the rapper of K/DA.

Evelynn chose to let Kai’sa off the hook from her teasing and directed her attention to their maknae who was positively beaming right now.

“Come on Kali, we don’t need the dog plushie. We already have Ahri.” Evelynn said in an offhand manner.

Akali had a small pout on her face when she heard that. “But I want it! It’s so fluffy!And cute! And cuddly! And I looove Shiba puppies!” She said, all traces of the pout gone as she went on about the greatness of Shiba Inu puppies.

“Fine, fine just this once ok?” Evelynn replied, sighing. She really did spoil their maknae too much.

They went to check out and was greeted by the friendly voice of the storekeeper.

“Joeun achim!” the shopkeeper announced in a bright voice.

“Hiya! How much is this plushie?” Akali asked, searching for the wallet which she so idiotically forgot to pack.

“12 thousand won, and the matching bag tags are 50% off for couples!” The shopkeeper winked at Akali, before telling them that they looked adorable together. 

“We’ll get those too then,” Evelynn replied, winking back at Akali who was now sporting a light shade of red on her cheeks. Evelynn paid for the items and another set of bag tags for Kai’sa and Sivir before dragging the two girls away from the shop. Once they were out of sight of the shop, she leaned towards Akali’s ear and whispered in a husky manner not used between friends:

“Turn around, rogue. Be a good girl and keep very, very still.”

Akali visibly shuddered when she felt Evelynn’s breath on her ear as she was speaking. The diva was busy attaching the tag to her backpack, and seemed to be taking her time as she “accidentally” brushed her fingers up the freestyler’s side. Akali let out a small, barely audible whimper before slapping her hand shut over her mouth when she realized what she did.

“Your lucky we’re in public, or else these clothes of yours would be decorating the floor,” Evelynn whispered, her voice dripping with seduction as she gave the back of Akali’s head a kiss to signify she was done. Akali was about to turn around but her rear received a light smack from the one and only diva of K/DA.

“Eve! Public!” Akali almost shouted, cheeks madly blushing as she abruptly turned away to face Evelynn who had the most sinful smirk stretched across her face. Her heart skipped more than a few beats when she saw that expression of pure hunger.

Vixen like laughter rang out through the lounge once Evelynn saw the horrified and slightly peeved look on Akali’s face. Her eyes were wide and alert, scanning for people who might have witnessed the embarrassing moment. Akali was too precious for this world in Evelynn’s opinion.

“Get a room!” Kai’sa said. The couple were so caught up in the moment that they forgot about Kai’sa’s existence, or the fact that they were in public for that matter. Luckily for them, it was early in the morning so no one was around the area to witness the scandalous moment.

———————————————————

After regrouping with Ahri and boarding the plane, they sat down in their luxurious first class seats. A flight attendant offered them some juice or champagne which was accepted by the girls. Ahri was busy texting Sona with a cheerful look, and Kai’sa was calling Sivir before she had to switch on flight mode. Akali already made her way to Evelynn’s seat, and was already in the process of falling asleep in the warm and gentle arms of her girlfriend.

Just before the plane was due to take off, a flight attendant came over and asked them to go back to their respective seats. Akali reluctantly went back to her seat after trying to convince the attendant otherwise failed, so she settled for holding hands with Evelynn when the flight took off. As soon as the plane was stable, even before the seatbelt signs were turned off, she scrambled over to Evelynn’s seat and the two were soon falling under the spell of slumber whilst in each other’s loving embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sona is a badass top and you can’t change my mind XD
> 
> Here’s a little teaser for the next chapter!  
> Fibo headcannon: Irelia is Akali’s sister and their dojo is in Kyoto
> 
> Stay safe you lovely people and do something nice for someone for me! A little bit of kindness goes a long way.


	3. LiLi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls finally arrive in japan and meet Irelia, Shen and Akali's parents! Chapter contains 100% tooth rotting fluff so read at your own risk;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry if I jebaited any of you into thinking a new chapter is up! Fear not, I am not dead and the next one is gonna be a long one!! I've made a little discord server by the way if anyone feels like joining to chill or discussing whatever! (https://discord.gg/JXGqb83)

Irelia had the brightest and widest smile she could manage plastered to her face when she caught sight of her kouhai with Evelynn. The other two were running back to grab Ahri’s phone which she foolishly left on the plane.

  
“LiLi! Oh my god you’ve grown soo much! Y-“  
“LIA!” Akali screamed, “why would you call me that! I’m not a baby anymore and now Eve knows about that name!” She interrupted, whining and blushing like mad. Now that Evelynn knew, she was sure to tell the rest of the girls Irelia calls her “LiLi” when she was younger which meant her status as the group baby would be even further elevated.

  
“So LiLi huh? That’s just rich, Rogue.” Evelynn said, smirking as she saw the young girl’s dark red cheeks.

  
“S-shut up! Please drop it Eve! Just pretend you didn’t hear that.” The flustered rapper said.

  
“What would I get in return from dropping such a golden opportunity? Evelynn replied, teasing Akali.

  
“U-umm I’ll give you lots of hugs! And I’ll stop playing video games at night!” Akali said, attempting in vain to reach a compromise with the diva of K/DA. Once she realized said women was in no way going to drop such valuable teasing material, she settled for just pulling her signature mask up to hide her beet red cheeks.

  
“Nicknames aside, you must be the famous Irelia LiLi here tells me so much about. It is an honour to meet you.” Evelynn said in a neutral voice.

  
Irelia on the other hand was just shocked by what the renouned diva of the music industry just said. She was not used to such praise coming from a celebrity and as much as she would like to deny it, a mild hue of pink made its way onto her face.

  
“So, you take after Akali huh?” Evelynn said  
Irelia was confused. She raised an eyebrow at Evelynn.

  
“I observed that you both blush very easily. Do tell, is it from the paternal or maternal side?” Evelynn asked in her signature teasing tone.

  
Now, it was Irelia’s turn to blush. She quickly adverted her gaze when Evelynn connected their gazes, her whole vocabulary suddenly lost. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out. She looked like a fish on land.

  
“Be nice Eve! We just got here and you are already trying to kill Kali’s sister!” Ahri said when she returned, giving Evelynn a half pout after she finished speaking.

  
“Saved by the fox.”

  
\-----------------------------------------------  
K/DA made their way to Akali’s childhood home in Irelia’s Toyota. Evelynn was not at all happy that she had to endure a ride in such a low class vehicle, and even went as far as to promise Irelia she would buy her something “vaguely acceptable” so she could “get rid of this hunk of metal on wheels.”

  
When they got finally arrived in Kyoto at the dojo, they were greeted with the warm smiles of Mayym, Tahno and Shen who was now an instructor.

  
“My little LiLi is all grown up now! You should have brought your friends along sooner!” Tahno said in a booming voice.

The girls were silent for a moment whilst observing Akali’s reddening cheeks before collectively bursting out into laughter once they couldn’t hold it in anymore.

  
“TOU-SAN! WHY WOULD YOU CALL ME THAT! I’M NOT A BABY ANYMORE!” The flustered rapper screamed.

  
“This is so embarrassing,” Akali muttered under her breath before adjusting her cap as if she was trying to hide under it.

  
Everyone was staring at Akali with amused looks, whilst the freestyler looked like she wanted to shrink back into her hoodie like a hermit crab into its shell.

  
“Lets help LiLi and the girls move in then,” Mayym said, letting Akali off the hook. Shen and Tahno grabbed their luggage and Akali was already bouncing around the place trying to show Evelynn all the things she loved so much about the dojo.

  
They stopped by a giant dragon statue out in the courtyard in front of an ornate, cherry oak open air training ground. The sand around the dragon was neatly swept with lines going around the various rocks and features.

  
“This is the dragon mascot of our dojo! I call him Aurelion because he reminded me of a character from a game I played back when I was younger and the name stuck so everyone calls him that.”

  
“You were and still are such a dork, Li-chan.” Irelia said with an amused gleam in her eye.

  
Akali pouted at Irelia.

  
“We’re going to have to agree with Irelia here rogue. You are our baby dork,” Ahri said, a smile making its way onto her face when se saw Akali’s face turn from a pout into a look of betrayal.

  
“Even I would agree with Foxy here.” Evelynn said, shooting Akali a sympathetic look.

  
“I’m your dork so your going to have to deal with it!” Akali replied, sticking her tongue out at Evelynn.  
  
“Come here you little brat!” Evelynn commanded, a smirk plastered to her face once she went in for their maknae’s weakness: tickles.

  
“Ani Ani Ani! Gomenesai Eve!” Akali squealed, uncontrollable laughter erupting from her as she fell to the floor clutching her sides and trying to protect herself from Evelynn in vain. All the eyes from the students near by were trained in to Akali being brutally assaulted by none other than the diva of K/DA.

  
“Get a room you two!” Ahri and kai’sa said in unison, while Irelia just sighed in fond exasperation at the dynamic between her kouhai and Evelynn.

  
“That’s what you get for being such a brat,” Evelynn said to a breathless Akali who attempted to pout whilst taking deep breaths. Evelynn raised her hands and feigned to tickle Akali who shot up from the floor and clutched her sides in a defensive position.

  
“That’s going on my story Rogue!” Ahri said in a sing song voice. All the eyes were now on her as she started uploading the video to her highly popular Instagram page.

  
“Ani! Ahri noooooo!” Akali whined whilst trying to grab Ahri’s phone. The rapper was held back by Evelynn and Kai’sa who were giggling uncontrollably at Akali’s flushed face, which quickly turned into an exaggerated pout once she realized she there was no chance of her stopping Ahri from posting.  
\-------------------------------------  
After adequate time had passed and Akali had recovered from Evelynn’s tickle attack, they continued their tour around the dojo. Ahri and Kai’sa were led away by Irelia and Shen respectively to be shown where they would be living for the next 3 days. Akali and Evelynn were being led by Mayym to Akali’s childhood room and they all had a spring in their step. Akali was lazily holding onto Evelynn’s arm with her signature goofy smile on her face.

  
“Thank you for taking care of my daughter, Evelynn-san. She can be quite the handful sometimes.” Mayym said in a cheery voice.

  
“Kaa-san! I’m an adult now!” Akali whined.

  
“She calls you ‘Evie-chan’ for a reason. I think you are the reason she joined K/DA in the first place,” Mayym said, softly tittering.

  
“Kaa-san!”

  
“Is this true, Rogue?” Evelynn asked, turning to face the rapper who was trying to hide from her mothers gaze by using Evelynn’s arm as a shield. Evelynn and Mayym both laughed at her state of extreme fluster whilst Akali just huffed, pulling her mask up and cap down to hide her ever reddening cheeks.

  
“Why are you both teaming up on me?” the embarrassed rapper whispered.

  
Evelynn turned and softly grasped Akali’s jaw, pulling her in and locking their gazes.

  
“Because you’re my rogue and you’re so, so easy to tease.” Evelynn planted a small, chaste kiss on Akali’s cap and turned away to carry on walking with Mayym as if nothing happened. 

Meanwhile, Akali stood still for a moment as she tried to calm her fluttering heart. She was thankful for her mask because her blush was deepening due to Evelynn kissing her infront of her Kaa-san. Truth be told, she felt like just curling up and kicking her legs in excitement and also embarrassment.

  
When they finally arrived at her room, Mayym opened the door for them and ushered them inside.

  
“Shen has already put your suitcases in the corner, so I’ll leave you two be for the night!”

  
Mayym walked to the door and flashed a supposedly innocent smile at the two slack jawed artists and before bidding them goodnight and leaving them to their own devices.

  
“Are you sending us to bed? Together?!” Akali nearly shouted once she recovered.  
  
“I don’t see anything wrong with that!”


	4. Cat Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Soooo much fluff. And cats. 
> 
> Irelia/riven hints cause why not! its one of my fav ships<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a discord server! come and hang out to play league or just chill!   
> https://discord.gg/Z5D2PE4 (tell me if the link does not work)

The diva and rapper of K/DA were both lying on a bed together. Akali’s childhood bed to be specific. Surprisingly, nothing had happened the night before because they were both too taken aback by Mayym’s forwardness, so they settled for just spooning with each other.  
Evelynn slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with a face full of Akali’s wild hair. She took in the sweat scent of her lover and inched closer towards the girl, trying to get as much bodily contact as she possibly could. Evelynn’s face was a very rare sight right then. The woman was constantly harassed by the news and mistreated by labels, so she set up careful walls around herself which she kept up at almost all times. Now that she has her beloved rogue and the rest of the girls, she no longer needed the walls and could let her true feelings out. For the first time in a while, Evelynn had a carefree and lazy smile on her face as she aimlessly toyed with Akali’s hair. Her heart fluttered as she let out a coo when the adorable freestyler unconsciously snuggled backwards into Evelynn’s hand.  
Akali was roused out of her blissful sleep by Evelynn’s petting and let out a little groan as she turned towards Evelynn and nuzzled into her neck. A pinkish hue made its way onto Evelynn’s cheeks from the innocent actions of the young girl, and her pretty head was catapulted straight into the gutter. She couldn’t help her self when her arms that were once wrapped around the midsection of their maknae slowly went south and dipped down into the ramen-print pyjamas the rapper always insisted on wearing.

Akali was jolted out of her half slumber by Evelynn’s groping, and a squeak left her mouth. The adorable freestyler clamped a hand over her mouth once she realized what she was doing, but it did not do much to hide the whimper that came out.

“So needy darling,” Evelynn whispered into Akali’s ear, voice dripping with seduction.  
Akali was not used to these kind of things, coming from a sheltered life in the dojo and so still easily became embarrassed whenever she talked about it. She decided to tell the diva that she was attached to carry on with what she was doing by rolling on top of her and burying her head into Evelynn’s neck.

The morning came all too quickly for the young dancer. Irelia was still tired from helping the girls out yesterday and was in a groggy state; with a quiet groan, she forced her self up from her every tempting bed and walked across her room to shut off the alarm. She had put it far away from her bed so she couldn’t easily snooze it. Irelia went about her usual morning routine of showering and brushing her teeth, so when Mayym came in to ask a for a favour her hair was still wet. She was to go wake up the “lovebirds” as Mayym called them. For all that she knew, Evelynn would be in her own room away from her little sister so when she brazenly walked in and caught a good glimpse of both artists in the middle of a very sloppy and one-sided kiss she almost screamed. Covering her eyes, she swiftly slammed the door shut and called out to them that breakfast was ready before running of their room with no particular direction. In her haste, she did not look where she was going and ended up crashing into one of the resident students.

“Shit!”

“AHH! Gomenesai Irelia sensei!”

The white haired student who Irelia ran into dropped the boiling hot tea set which she was carrying and some of it spilt onto her wrist which she was now clutching. The girl looked up at irelia with honey coloured eyes in mild shock.

“I’m so sorry!!! Let me have a look at that so I can treat it!” Irelia frantically exclaimed

“It’s okay, you don’t have to!” Came the reply from the student, whose hair looked really rather beautiful, Irelia thought. She took the student and rushed off to the nearest bathroom and started profusely apologising whilst running the girl’s wrist under cold water. There was an absurdly thick tension in the room between the two whilst Irelia took some burn cream and began applying it to the student’s wrist. Her touch lingered far too long, but Irelia couldn’t bring herself to let go of the girl’s wrist. She was almost blatantly checking the student out now and a pink hue made its way to her face once they accidentally locked eyes. Both of them immediately looked away in embarrassment.

“Her skin is so pale and beautiful just like her hair, I want to run my fingers through those locks, “ Irelia almost said aloud. Her face heated up once she imagined the student lying on her lap as she combed through those silky white strands.

“Irelia sensei, are you alright? You look very red right now,” the student replied.  
“It’s just the uh… I-it’s the smell of the cream!” Irelia replied, sounding a bit too chirpy as she was temporarily congratulating herself on the excuse. She quickly realized how stupid that was, considering the cream didn’t even smell at all. 

“You should go back to your training now,” Irelia somehow managed to say without stuttering, trying to find a way to end this awkward interaction with this amazingly beautiful student.

“T-Thank you sensei,” the white haired student replied before slowly making her way out of the bathroom.   
“Irelia sensei has such nice hands,” she muttered, thinking said women wouldn’t hear her.

Inside the bathroom, Irelia was in the process of banging her head against a wall and cursing herself in her native language.  
“Kuso kuso kuso! Your such a disaster Irelia! Get your act together!”   
\--------------------------------------------------------

Akali and Evelynn were in the process of awkwardly untangling themselves from each other. Akali refused to look Evelynn in the eye, beyond embarrassed that her sister saw them in such an exceedingly compromising situation. Evelynn got up from the bed and started getting dressed with her back facing Akali. The rapper could do nothing but stare. She was frozen in place by the sight infront of her, even though she had seen Evelynn like this many times before. After all the times they’ve been intimate, the diva’s sheer beauty never failed to amaze her.

“Kami Eve. . . your so beautiful,” the rapper breathlessly said.

“Like what you see?” Evelynn replied, giggling whilst doing a quick spin to show of her body.

Akali immediately looked away and crossed her legs under the sheets, trying to satisfy the heat from in between them.

“We should go and eat breakfast before it gets cold Eve,” Akali said, not so subtly changing the topic.

Evelynn chose to let her Rogue off the hook and gave her some space to get changed. Once the freestyler was almost ready Evelynn walked up behind her and perched her chin on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around the rapper’s midriff in a surprisingly tender hug. She felt the younger girl tense up a little in her arms, before letting out a breath and relaxing when Eve started peppering the side of her head in little kisses. Akali was soon quietly giggling, enjoying the presence and tender hold of her lover. 

“Eve!” Akali squirmed when she felt Evelynn place a particularly wet kiss behind her ear.

“We need to go! As much as I would want to spend the day here with you we have to eat!”

The two eventually made their way to the dining room after Evelynn went through a couple of tops, trying to find the most modest clothing she had once she remembered how “old fashioned” Akali’s parents were. When they entered, all eyes were directed to the pair.

“Ohaiyo-gozaimasu Kaa-san, Tou-san!” Akali greeted.

“Nice of you to finally join us. Quick, your food will get cold,” Mayym said, quirking an eyebrow when she stared at Akali’s neck.  
The pair sat down in awkward silence while the rest of the room just watched them. For some reason Ahri and Kai’sa were both smiling and supressing giggles whilst they stared at Akali. The rapper looked at the two of them with confusion sprawled across her face. Ahri pointed at her own neck, her grin spreading even wider when she saw Akali quirk an eyebrow in confusion. 

“You should have worn a turtle neck if you wanted to go at it that hard,” Mayym said, quietly tittering to herself.

Sudden realization dawned upon the flabbergasted freestyler. She turned around too look at Evelynn, only to see the women failing at attempting to hide the smirk that made its way onto her face. Akali swore she had never blushed this hard before. The young girl brought a hand up to her neck to attempt to conceal the many hickeys that were blossoming as a result of Evelynn’s kisses. The rapper wanted to just curl up and disappear from embarrassment, so she just settled with pulling her hood up and as far down over her face as possible. The room burst into guffaws when they saw the adorable reaction, with Tahno’s booming voice echoing around. Evelynn softly tittered before pulling her Rogue’s head into her chest for a long, deep hug.  
“Why do you you all team up on me!” The now not-so confident rapper muttered, head still hidden in Evelynn’s arms.

“Because your reactions are so, so precious.” Evelynn softly replied, a fond gleam in her eye. The pair stayed in that position for a few seconds, before Evelynn gently pushed Akali away and told her to eat.

“We have all night, remember?” she huskily whispered.

Akali just nodded her head softly before proceeding to try and hide her blush by stuffing her face into the bowl of food.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Are we nearly there yet?” Ahri whined. “My feet are hurting!”

“Quit whining foxy, think of it as exercise!” Kai’sa said before playfully poking their leader’s side.  
Ahri yelped as she jumped away, swatting at Kai’sa hand and causing a cacophony of mirthful laughter to come from the girls. The gumiho pouted at them before carrying on walking towards the cat café Akali went on and on about. 

“According to the map we should be reaching it any second now,” Akali replied as she walked forwards with her eyes glued onto the phone.

...

...

...

“KALII!!” Eve exclaimed before pulling their maknae back by the neck of her jacket. “Watch out!” she added in a scolding tone. “You nearly just stepped in front of a speeding car,” the golden eyed vocalist continued. “Give me the phone, I don’t want you getting hurt from being distracted.” Her gaze softened when she saw Akali sheepishly rubbing her neck.

“Gomenesai Eve,” 

“It’s fine, just look out for yourself okay? I don’t know what I would do if I lost you,” Evelynn replied whilst holding Akali by the shoulders in a delicate, loving grip. The young girl mumbled something akin to an apology again whilst looking at the floor, embarrassed at how she behaved.

“You two are so gay for each other JUST KISS ALREADY!!!” Ahri exclaimed, ruining the tender moment between the rapper and vocalist. The pair shared a groan as they begrudgingly began walking again, this time with Evelynn holding the phone.

When the group finally arrived at the “best café in the world” according to Akali, they were greeted by a cheery young man who led them in. Thankfully, they were not recognized as they had not announced their little vacation on any of their highly popular social media pages. They settled on a small bench near the windows where as soon as they sat down, Kai’sa was overwhelmed by the sheer number of kitties that flooded her. She let a surprised squeak followed by a coo when a kitten she picked up started nuzzling into her hand. 

Ahri took out her phone and began filming the whole situation. It was incredibly heart-warming for the model to see her close friends finally get to relax after all the work they piled onto themselves. They all had carefree smiles and were grinning like idiots, including Evelynn. The gumiho directed her camera at the diva to make sure she captured the ever rare smile/grin combo that graced her face. A slightly chubby British shorthair jumped onto her lap and stared at her, demanding to be pet. The leader couldn’t resist the animal and so stopped recording the situation and finally let herself lose and indulged herself in booping the little cat’s nose.

“Your so cuteeeee, bu-bu-bu-bu,” Akali exclaimed as she rubbed the cats cheeks, cooing as the feline meowed at her.

“mmm, it sure is cute,” Evelynn replied. “But not as cute as you.”

“Your so cheesy! . . . That was smooth though,” Akali replied, a pink hue making its way onto her face when she openly admitted to falling for the sirens charm yet again.

Evelynn leaned in and gave Akali a quick peck on the cheek before directing her attention back to the cats. She looked up when she heard Ahri coo, finding their dancer lying on the floor completely trapped and being swarmed by charming furballs. She let out a fond sigh to the sight in front of her and turned her head once again when the young man came back to take their order.

“Welcome back to Kyoto! Nice of you to bring your friends around, I hope they like it here!” The waiter paused, recalling what Akali normally ordered every time she came. “What would you like today?” The waiter asked the rest of the girls after he remembered Akali’s favourite drink. An easy going grin made its way onto his face when he caught sight of Kai’sa .

“I’d like a iced coffee with boba, thank you.” Evelynn replied before turning to look at the girls. “Have you decided on what you want to order? Or were you to busy taking photos of Bokkie?”

“No way! That’s what I always have!” Akali replied.

“Kai’sa and I will have that too! She’s too busy being swarmed so she won’t mind.” Ahri chirpily replied.

The food and drink at this café were on par with the cats and the presentation of the drinks was just spectacular to the point where even Ahri thought they were Instagram worthy. The mugs were made of a fancy and intricate glass design whilst the drinks themselves were a perfect blend between the sweet boba and the bitterness of the coffee. The blonde model moaned in delight when she took her first sip and promptly filled her mouth all the boba. She looked like a chipmunk preparing for winter.

“I take it you’re really enjoying the coffee foxy, for the last time I heard you make that noise was when Sona in between your legs.” Evelynn said in an off hand manner, smirking at her long time friend.

Ahri nearly spat out all the boba she had in her mouth from the force of the blood rushing to her cheeks. Her mind brought up a few lascivious images of what she remembered from her last time with the feisty DJ and suddenly she wasn’t just feeling hot up in her cheeks. She quickly swallowed the boba before replying to the teasing diva. For all she knew, the last time they had been very quiet and sneaky about it.

“How do you even know about that!”

“Lets just say you weren’t as sneaky and quiet as you thought you were, Foxy. I think even the neighbours heard you begging Sona for your release.” The amber eyed goddess practically growled out the last word. A round of vixen like laughter could be heard when the vocalist saw the extreme fluster of her best friend.  
In that moment, Ahri wanted to just shrivel up and die.

When they eventually had too leave, Akali was practically dragging Kai’sa out of the door because she was so reluctant to leave her “cute lil’ fluffballs.” 

“Nooooo I don’t want to go yet!” She whined.

“We’ve got other places to go!

“But their so cuuuuuuteeee!” The dancer whined, pouting and trying to give Akali her puppy eyes in a last ditch attempt to let her spend some more time with the cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a discord server! come and hang out to play league or just chill!   
> https://discord.gg/Z5D2PE4 (tell me if the link does not work)

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! I'll update this as often as my life allows me, which, uhm... is uhm... maybe?


End file.
